victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
List of posts by Robbie Shapiro
This is the page of the TheSlap posts of Robbie Shapiro! Posts *'Robbie: '''Hey, I'm finally on TheSlap.com! Write on my wall :) *'Robbie: Thanks everyone for NOT writing on my wall! Really makes a guy feel good about him self. *'Rex: '''Ha! No one writes on your bord. *'Jade: 'Looks like your puppet speaks the truth! *'Robbie: 'HE IS NOT A PUPPET! *'Cat: 'Hi, Robbie! I was watching this show last Saturday night, this live show thingy, and I saw this guy that looked EXACTLY like you! *'Robbie: 'Was his name Andy? *'Cat: YEEAAAAHH! *'Robbie: '''I DO NOT look like him! *'Beck: Oh yeah, you do look like that guy! *'Jade: '''I thought you were going to bed early on Saturday. If you ACTUALLY went to bed early, you wouldn't have seen THAT late-night show! So, what were you doing? *'Rex: 'Ha! I'm lovin' this! *'Robbie: 'No, I was NOT in a terrible accident. That's a harmonica around my neck. Stop laughing. *'Robbie: 'Caffeine makes me vibrate. *'Robbie: 'There's nothing wrong with my pants! Stop asking. *'Robbie: 'Wishing they'd just make a good soy cupcake! *'Robbie: 'Allegic to sun?? How is that even possible? Apparently I'm allergic to the sun! *'Robbie: 'Don't drink fish water! It's very bad ... excuse me while I puke. AGAIN! *'Robbie: 'Awww. Dang it. I got thootpaste in my underwear again! It stings. *'Robbie: 'Headed to NY. Going to my cousin's bar mitzvah. It's gonna be OFF THE HOOK. *'Robbie: 'Some dude at the gym just called me "Mr Muscles". I think he was being sarcastic. *'Rex: No, man. I'm sure they were serious. Did they also mention your awesome tan? *'Robbie: '''Changed your password, Rex. *'Rex: Changed it back, Robbie. *'Robbie: '''Just found a sunscreen at the specialty drug store that'S 187 SPF. Made my day! *'Robbie: 'Do you think anyone would notice if I started using self tanning lotion? *'Rex: 'No one notices you no matter what you do. *'Robbie: 'Oh man, I have a zit and I'm all out of male makeup. *'Robbie: 'Are boxer briefs still cool? *'Robbie: 'Chillin' in HTown, tomorrow gonna visit peeps in the LBC. *'Rex: 'Y'know, talking like that does NOT make you cool. *'Cat: 'Where's HTown? *'Robbie: 'People can be very inconsiderate ... I'm talking about you REX!!!!! *'Jade: He's a puppet, not a person. *'Robbie: '''That's offensive!!!! *'Robbie: I'm trying to grow my chest hair out. It's harder than you'd think. *'''Rex: I have more chest hait than you! *'Robbie: '''I am itchy because I didn't shower today. *'Robbie: Rex!!!!!!!! Stop hacking my account!! *'Robbie: '''Bought two tickets to the L.A. Soy Festival but Rex doesn't want to go. Anyone wanna come with? *'Robbie: 'YEAH! I got the cookie! Take that Rex! *'Tori: '????? *'Jade: 'ya know Robbie, you don't have to type every thought that comes into your head. *'Robbie: 'So, apparently cavier ist really, really, REALLY, expensive. Who knew? *'Robbie: 'At a hospital. Are you allowed to take the bedpans home? *'Robbie: 'Accidentally erased all my contacts so I need everyone's phone number again. Text 'em to me! *'Robbie: 'Seriously guys, send me your digits. :) *'Robbie: 'C'mon guys. I can't call anybody until i get some numbers! *'Robbie: 'Anybody? *'Robbie: 'Weird Question: Does anyone know how to do CPR on a parrot? *'Beck: 'That is a weird question. *'Tori: 'Why do you want to know? *'Robbie: 'Ah never mind -- too late. There goes my birdsitting-business. *'Robbie: 'I'm not letting Rex carve his own pumpkin this year. Not after last year's "incident." *'Robbie: 'This is NOT a perm.This is my natural curl. Girls love my hair. *'Rex: 'You are delusional. *'Robbie: 'Rex keeps prank calling me. It's getting annoying. *'Andre: 'How is that even possible. *'Robbie: 'Rex keeps kicking me in his sleep. I'm thinking about making him sleep on the dog bed. *'Robbie: 'I ACTUALLY have plans this weekend!!!! Karaoke here I came! *'Robbie: 'Rex turned back my clocks as a joke and I missed my date with the really hot girl from my Editing Class. :( *'Robbie: 'I accidentally backed into the menorah and almost caught my bagpack on fire. Hanukkah is dangerous! *'Robbie: 'Monkeys are such curious beings. I wish I was a monkey. *'Robbie: 'Sometimes I feel like Rex and I share a brain. *'Cat: 'Wait, I'm confused. You don't?!? *'Robbie: 'Working out. *'Rex: 'Working out what? Math problems? *'Robbie: 'I think I'd be a really good football player ... if I wan't allergic to pigskin. *'Rex: 'Uh, Robbie. There's a lotta reasons why you can't play football. *'Robbie: 'Oh yeah? Name one. *'Rex: 'Your 'fro wouldn't fit in the helmet. You're weak and girly. You're afraid of locker rooms. *'Robbie: 'I JUST ask for ONE! *'Robbie: 'Jade said she loved my "Broken Glass" song. It's the first time she's ever complimented me! *'Jade: 'And the last. *'Robbie: 'Just resheduled my dentist appt for February 14th. Not like I'm busy that day or anything. *'Robbie: 'I just went to buy an apple and my credit card was rejected! I know I had at least 100 bucks in there! *'Robbie: 'The producers said I was TOO "interesting" to be on The Wood. *'Robbie: 'Happy Valentine's Day! Don't know why I'm so excited actually. Not like I'm doing anything... Again... Wow, this post got depressing quickly. *'Robbie: 'Attention everyone... FREE COOKIES on my profile page! *'Cat: 'Robbie, where are the cookies??? *'Robbie: 'Oh, I just wanted more fans so I thought if I wrote that more people would like me. *'Beck: 'And your plan B is? *'Robbie: 'I swear my neighbor's cat is evil. It keeps looking threateningly at me. I'm thinking about filing a restraining order. *'Robbie: 'I can't believe my left shoe AND my car were stolen in the same week. And why would someone ONLY want ONE shoe! It doesn't make sense! *'Robbie: 'I forgot to bring Rex to school today! I haven't been insulted in nearly 3 hours. *'Robbie: 'I just got offered the role of the "before" guy on a workout commercial. Should I be offended? *'Robbie: 'Movie night at the Vega house was SO FUN! I can't wait to do it again. *'Tori: 'BTW Robbie, my dad says never come to our house again. *'Robbie: 'Hanging out in Tori's bushes. Absolutely nothing is happening on her date with Ryder. I'm bored. *'Sinjin: 'Oh really. Which bush are you in. *'Robbie: 'The potted one on the porch. *'Sinjin: 'Good choice. *'Robbie: 'Aww man. I forgot to shave my toes again today. *'Robbie: 'I've been looking for days and I still can't find that "Pee Minder" app. I DESPERATELY NEED IT! *'Robbie: 'Note to self: Nover go to the park and offer free ice cream to little kids. Their mothers get really angry and punchy. *'Robbie: 'Anyone knows a good recipe for a delicious chickpea salad? *'Rex: 'Okay that's it. Turn in your man card. *'Robbie: 'Rex and I would buy a bunk bed, but we can't agree on who gets the top bunk. It's a dilemma! *'Robbie: 'Even Tori's blood is pretty. *'Tori: 'Okay, that might be the creepiest thing you've ever said. *'Robbie: 'Gonna go ask Cat to the Prom. Wish me luck! *'Rex: 'This is going to be ugly. *'Jade: 'I agree with the puppet. *'Tori: 'It's not Prom! It's PROME! *'Robbie: 'Can you believe Rex thinks professional wrestling is legit? Some people just can't figure out what's real or fake. *'Jade: 'Says the high school boy with an imaginary friend. *'Rex: 'Yeah, you tell him sister! Oh... wait.... *'Robbie: 'I can bench press almost a FIFTH of my body weight! *'Beck: 'How much do you weigh? *'Robbie: 'About 140 Ibs. *'Tori: 'I'm not a mathematician. But I'm not sure I'd be bragging about that.... *'Robbie: Someone stole my bike seat. No, not my bike… my bike seat. Really, hurt to ride to school this morning. Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Websites Category:Quotes